This invention relates to new and useful improvements in percutaneous heart bypasses and more particularly seeks to provide a system that can be readily available for temporary or emergency cannulation procedures that does not require surgical intervention or personnel. The method involves essentially cannulae connections to the atria and a femoral or iliac artery or aorta by non-surgical personnel and avoids the complications of open heart surgery.